When The Moonlight Meets The Starlight
by Kitsune1978
Summary: The story is based on the anime, but I made some important changes, and of course the ending will is totally different! SeiyaxUsagi
1. The raven's feather drifts down

**When The Moonlight Meets The Starlight**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Home at last", Seiya sighed, throwing himself into sofa. In fact that wasn't his home. That planet named Earth was only a station involved by coincidence into his life. He had to stay here for a while to complete his task – to find his dear Princess.

"Yes, pretty busy day", Yaten said, pouring tea into the cup. - "Would you like some tea, guys?"

"Yeah, of course", they answered in unison, "We deserve it, don't we?"

After tea Seiya went to his room. He took a guitar and began to strum. His mind turned once again to the events of that day... namely the girl.

He and his friends were in the airport, coming back home after recording session in the studio. They managed to force their way through the crowd of shrieking, squealing fan-girls. And then he saw her. She walked by the side of handsome, tall man, clinging onto his arm. Just the short, blonde girl with two funny odangos on her head and long pigtails swinging on her back, with big blue eyes (focused on her boyfriend), wearing high school uniform. Nothing special in particular. But...

But there was something about her... something that made him do the thing that any girl has never been able make him do before. He stopped and looked back at her. Then she turned her head and their gazes met. A lightning struck down upon his being.

"_Who are you?",_ he sent an uspoken question with that gaze.

"_And you?"_ the answer could be seen in her sapphire eyes.

Then she disappeared.

Seiya put the guitar aside and fell to thinking with his chin resting on his palm. What was with that girl? The first thing you could see was that she didn't jump to the ceiling while meeting that famous Seiya Kou, the leader of Three Lights. She just looked at him... with that honest, sincere look... as he was totally anonymous person, unknown to her, but very attractive anyway. She didn't seem to recognize him at all. He had to admit that his ego was badly damaged. He laughed at himself, but he couldn't help it.

But... there was something more. More important, more significant. Fighter inside him could sense that... the brightest, most powerful shine he has ever seen, hidden under the mask of her simple, average appearance. That was the glow of the Princess... or maybe even Queen.

Who was she?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"From that point there is no admittance!" - Usagi heard boiysh, low voice screaming at her. The young man wearing orange suit came in sight, sittting up on the park bench. Usagi sweat dropped and started to excuse herself, mad at herself for being caught red-handed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I wanted to see Alice from close-up, I..."

"You... are the one from...", he interjected, his eyes glittered and widened with surprise.

She stopped whining and glanced at him. _"He looks kind of familiar...",_ she thought to herself. _"Yes, I remember. No one could forget such a handsome guy, ha ha. I wondered many times, who he was and would I meet him again. He's pretty good-looking with those dark blue eyes and raven hair tied in a long ponytail. He reminds me of Mamo-chan. But not let him be so self-confident..."_

"Well... did I meet you somewhere?", she asked, trying her best to look like having no idea of knowing him.

His jaw dropped and he pointed at himself. "Don't you recognize me?"

"_Of course I do, baka. I've seen you in the airport that day Mamo-chan went to USA. You thought that I will be frenzy from happiness while seeing you again? What an arrogance! Don't think I'm that easy!"_, she thought.

"No." Usagi shook her head, gazing at him innocently.

He looked put out a bit and sighed. "Well, I guess I'm not as popular as I thought."

"_What did he mean?"_ she wondered. _"Popular? Was I supposed to know him? Is he famous? Maybe he's an actor, like Alice-sama?" _She glanced at his lowered head. _"I began to like him, but I'll never show it to him. Actor or not, he's such a peacock!"_

"I got it! It's a new way of approaching girls, right!" she exclaimed and proudly presented her engagement ring. "Ha ha, I have a boyfriend who promised his future with me!"

He sweat dropped even more. _"What's on? Why does she boast of her ring to someone who she doesn't know at all?"_

"_Do you see that ring?"_ if she could she would present it to everyone to remove her own uncertainty. _"He promised me! He promised he'll be back and we'll be happy together forever. No matter he left me behind... No matter he didn't discuss his decision with me... No matter he chose on studying abroad instead of being with me... No matter I'll see him next time in a year..."_

"Funny girl." Seiya got up and passed by her, going on his way.

"What? You're rude!" she reprimanded. "From that point there's no admittance except on business!"

He waved his slack hand.

"I'm here on business! See you, Odango!"

"How easy-going he is!" she growled, shaking her clenched fist at his back. "No one can call me Odango except Mamo-chan!"

"_But Mamo-chan is no longer here."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you think of Sailor Starlights, Luna?", Usagi asked her cat, settled comfortably on her shoulder. They were walking down the street slowly, sunk in their conversation.

"Well..." Luna began to answer, but suddenly was interrupted.

BANG!

They bumped into someone, who came out from behind the corner, and they fell down with a shriek.

"Are you alright?", the stranger asked with care.

"I'm okay", Usagi answered with a light smile, rising her gaze to the one standing upright in front of her. She was overflowed by sweet fragrance of olive tree.

"It's you again, Odango", the man murmured with astonishment. He was wearing red outfit that time, but she recognized him at once.

"_Oh my, it's him again!",_ she thought to herself. _"That scent of his is awesome! Anyway he's so conceited that it's hard to believe."_

She took a deep breath.

"Don't say that after bumping into me!" - she exclaimed, getting up and beating the dust off her skirt.

"_I can't believe it's her again. I couldn't stop thinking of her... and here she is. So lovely and sweet with her honest annoyance. She expresses her feelings so openly." - _he thought to himself. - _"It seems she really doesn't know who I am. It's interesting somewhat. Maybe she's such a crammer she has no time to listen to the pop-music and she didn't hear about Three Lights yet."_

"It's not safe to walk without looking" he smirked and took his dark shades on.

"It was you who rushed out!" she screamed, pointing at him angrily.

"You're strange", he scratched his head. "Ordinary girls are happy when they bump into me."

"Why?" - she laughed.

"Because I'm so cool", he answered, brushing his hair. _"Man, what I'm saying? Why do I have to say such stupid things to that one girl I wanted to draw near to?"_

She snorted hearing his words. _"How can someone be so incredibly arrogant? Pretty handsome, true, but is the appearance so much important? I wonder what is he hiding behind that sunglasses. Who he truly is in his heart? What his hopes and dreams are? Is he really so futile?"_

"What are you doing there?" Seiya heard Yaten's voice. "It's time to go!"

"_Well" _he thought, glancing at her. _"Maybe I should take it easy. I'm not allowed to get involved with Earth people anyway."_

"Bye, Odango", he stroked her hair. It was so silky that it made him shiver slightly. He caught a scent of roses from her.

"You don't know how lucky you were" he added and walked away.

"You are just a bit good-looking", she growled at his back.

"No, he does look pretty good", Luna disagreed with her eyes changing into two beating hearts.

"_Yes, he is. Handsome face and beautiful scent. That's all pluses. Hmph, he is no comparison to my Mamoru at all!"_ Usagi extolled her absent boyfriend.

But for some reason she couldn't stop watching Seiya's pace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Three Lights' car labeled on the sides with their trademark, golden shooting star, stopped in front of the high school they were transferred into. Fangirls were coming from all directions, swarming around, making their usual noise, the mix of howling, squeaking and crying. Seiya got out of the car, rolled his eyes and followed Taiki and Yaten. They were stopped by some girls who stepped in their way, presenting fanclub cards. Yaten and Taiki thanked them kindly for joining the fanclub. Seiya looked around.

There she was, staring somewhere aside. His Odango.

He put his sunglasses off. _"No way, it's her again! What an incredible coincidence! It even seems it's not coincidence, but something more. It seems it's... destiny?"_

"Hey! Odango-Atama! You go to this school too?"

Her gaze snapped to him.

"You're one from the Three Lights!", she gave the shout of the highest shock. Her friends gathered around her, staring at her questioningly.

"_Impossible!"_, she thought._"I've never realized before who he was! I wondered if he was famous. Baka Usagi! Why did the fate bring the king of pop stars into your life? It seems wherever you go, you always meet him. It's like... destiny?"_

"You wanna be classmates, don't you?" he teased.

"You must be joking! Why should I?", she glared at him while he was walking away._ "Don't mind him, Usagi. That macho doesn't deserve your interest at all. What a pity that such a nice-looking guy appeared himself to be so vain and arrogant."_

"_Apparently she didn't realize before who I am."_ Seiya thought, making for school entrance. _"It's obvious she detests me for some reason and she doesn't care about such a things like being the pal of the popular idol. Anyway I want to know that mysterious girl better. I have to know all her secrets. Maybe I'll manage to discover the source of her immaculate shine."_

Finally the class began. The teacher introduced Seiya, Taiki and Yaten to their classmates.

"_No, no, no",_ Usagi pleaded in her mind, _"How this could be? It makes my life much more twisted than it was expected to be!"_

Seiya gasped with amazement, when he caught the sight of two familiar golden odangos straight in front of him. The girl which he called Odango was gazing at him with bored look in her eyes. Then he winked at her. She looked aside with a grimace of despise.

"_Maybe I ruined the chance to be her friend. But I still have the chance to become her enemy."_ - he thought to himself, taking a seat behind her.

"I'll take this one", he said, placing himself on the chair, "Take it easy, Odango."

"My name is Tsukino Usagi", she hissed.

"_Tsukino Usagi. Moon Rabbit. Well, I like it."_

"_Why did I speak to that something? I introduced myself as if I wanted to get closer to him. It was wrong. By the way, what is his name? Ah, Seiya Kou, right. Star Field Light. I really like it anyway."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usagi and her friends were watching Seiya, Yaten and Taiki's practice for the musical. _"What am I doing here?"_ she wondered. _"This is wonderful, to see them singing, dancing and acting like that, they are really good, especially Seiya. He's almost perfect. But I feel kind of... uneasy. I wonder what does he think. What if he assumes that I'm after him?_

_By the way, there is very unfriendly atmosphere around. The director, Akane, is so harsh to Seiya. He's making his best, but she doesn't seem to be satisfied at all. I can't stand such an unkind people. Nah, why am I worrying about him? He's so talented he can manage to do everything he is told. He is much better than Taiki and Yaten. And, thinking of that, I still don't know why I am here."_

At last Three Lights were allowed to have a short break. Yaten and Taiki were having a drink, while Seiya struggled not to burst out with anger.

"She just hates me!", he struck his fist against the wall. _"Geez, why is Odango here? I don't want her to see me like that – being reprimanded again and again. The director didn't say anything positive of me. I begin to feel like I am attempting the impossible."_

Usagi stepped towards him. She wanted to say something to comfort him. "Ne, Seiya...", she started.

He mumbled something to himself, not listening to her, holding back his rage. Usagi blocked her mouth up with her palm. _"What am I going to say? That he's very good? That I admire his skills? That I wish I could dance and sing as he can? That he smells really good – I like that captivating mix of olive tree and his sweat? That he looks pretty well in this short shirt and leggings? Nah."_

Seiya narrowed his eyes. _"I am pitiful. Odango can see now I am not as great as I tried to show myself. There are still people who consider me being weak and not talented enough to work in show-business, damn it!"_

Usagi's heart filled with compassion. She averted her eyes off him. _"It hurts to see him being humiliated like that._ _I have to find an excuse to leave."_

"I am hungry", she wailed, "I have to go somewhere to eat."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seiya went out of church after his confrontation with sister Angela (alias director Akane) and saw Usagi waiting for him at the end of an alley.

"_So Odango came here and watched me. Why did she? Why didn't she go home? And now... why is she waiting for me?"_

"_How strong he is",_ Usagi thought to herself, _"He just told Akane that he hates her heartily. However he doesn't seem to break off his practice for the musical. I haven't met someone that strong before, except for Haruka. I admire him a bit. Just a bit!"_

"There's something that's hard for me to understand", Usagi admitted while walking by Seiya's side.

"What?"

"After such trouble and being told what she wanted, who would want to practise?" _"What am I doing here? Walking with him. __H-i-m. I can't understand myself. I thought he was the last person I wanted to talk with. But I couldn't help myself being worried about him. What's wrong with me?"_

"If I give up at this point, I wouldlose" - Seiya answered. _"It's such a mystery. I wanted to draw her near and it didn't worked. And when I was busy with my own affairs, she followed me on her free will. Huh, we're going along well. I like it."_

Usagi glanced at him with astonishment.

"Are you a masochist?", she inquired suspiciously.

"You don't want to know, Odango", he giggled lightly.

"_What do you mean?"_, she wondered, _"I want to know. I want to know what makes you so strong. Even tough I am too lazy and ditzy to become a star like you, I want to be like you."_

Seiya whispered something to himself, gazing at the sky.

"Did you say something?", Usagi stopped. He didn't answer as if he missed her last words, lost in his own thoughts. At last he cast a long glance at her. _"I can realize now what kind of girl she is - outgoing and sociable. Not ordinary for sure. I have never met someone so innocent and trusting before. But there is something else behind her... Not only her attractive personality, but strange, uncommon power sleeping inside her. I can barely sense it at the moment, but it exists for sure. If it wasn't too improbable I would suppose that she belongs to Sailor Moon's Senshi team. I like that mysterious girl. I want to draw near to her."_

"Tell me, Odango... Do you have a boyfriend?", he asked.

Usagi's heart started beat fast._ "What's on all of a sudden? Why does he ask? It's none of his business! Well, I have to answer anyway. Which answer is good enough? Strange, but I don't want to tell the truth."_

"Yes, I do... Overseas...", she answered at last. _"Overseas. It sounds really funny. What's a use of your boyfriend being overseas? I promised to wait patiently until he comes back, but I can't help feeling so lonely and stranded."_

"Then I have a chance", Seiya stated softly and walked away, leaving her completely astounded.

"Eeee?", she uttered. _"What did he say? That he has a chance? No way! Not him! Never! I have to go home and f-o-r-g-e-t about him right now! Throw him out of my life!"_

"What a puzzling man he is...!", she whispered to herself, blushing a little.

Then she followed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usagi was rushing to the concert hall, but unfortunately the joint concert of Three Lights and Michiru Kaiou was already over when she arrived .

"You're late. Everybody was worried", she heard familiar voice from behind her.

"Haruka-san! It is over, isn't it?", Usagi gripped the balustrade, her eyes watered and she started to sob, "No! No! No!"

"Hey, come on... I'm going to Michiru's dressing room, wanna go with me?", Haruka blocked up Usagi's grumbling quickly.

"Yes!", Usagi sniffed and hooked onto Haruka's arm.

They reached the door and knocked on.

"Michiru, I'm coming in", Haruka pushed the door. They saw Michiru standing in front of the mirror with her hands getting her hair up and presenting her neck to Seiya, who was standing near behind her.

"Michiru-san!", Usagi exclaimed cheerfully and glanced into the room, "Oh, Seiya?"

"Odango!", he looked at them with surprise.

"_What is he doing here?", _Usagi wondered_, " This gonna be dangerous, I can sense Haruka is getting furious. Did he try to seduce Michiru? Or maybe she tried to seduce him? No matter what, my heart feels... shocked. It hurts. I don't want to see him chasing after another girl, especially as beautiful, elegant and stylish as Michiru. I don't compare to her. But... why did I think Seiya could be after me?"_

"Well, well. You're with a good-looking guy!" Seiya cast a long glance at Haruka.

"Don't be rude!", Usagi yelled at him, "Haruka-san is..."

"...my important partner", Michiru interjected and smirked at Seiya.

"_What a mess."_ Seiya thought to himself. _"I lost the chance to know better that mysterious woman with that strong brightness of a star, I offended her boyfriend and I made Odango think I'm just ordinary lady-killer. Great, Seiya."_

"Huh, you're bad-natured, Michiru", he smirked back at her and put out his hand, "I'm Seiya Kou. Nice to meet you."

"Tenou Haruka". She squeezed his hand. What a squeeze it was.

"_Tough. Really tough."_ Seiya thought to himself. _"I can sense the same brightness as Michiru's. By the way, why did Odango come here with him? Maybe he's after her? They seem to be in really good terms."_

"Have a nice evening, Michiru!", Seiya waved his hand and winked to her, taking a leave, "Bye, Odango.", he added, "See you later!"

He walked down the hall, remembering Haruka's grasp._ "No doubt, there is the aura of true Star Seeds around them two. Do they belong to Sailor Moon's crew?"_

"Seiya! You were really rude!", he heard a voice from behind him. Usagi was chasing him along the hall. _"You bastard, you made me feel furiously jealous! I'm gonna kill you!"_

"Oh, you're finished talking with that good-looking guy?" he grinned. _"So you're not avoiding me, Odango, even though you could see me after your friend. You're really mysterious. Maybe you really don't have no interest with me at all. Maybe it was only in my imagination. Maybe you're so fallen for your boyfriend that the other men are nothing for you. I must admit I envy him. Everybody wants to be loved like that."_

"Haruka-san is a woman!", she screamed.

"_Can't be. Him? Woman? Nah. Too strong."_

"You're trying to make an excuse!" - he replied.

"_Does he think there is something between Haruka and me?",_ Usagi wondered, _"There's no clue to consider us to be a couple. But don't let him think he is the only one handsome man around the world since he thinks Haruka is a man!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He's late!", Usagi pouted, glaring around.

She was sitting on the park bench, waiting for Seiya. Yes, unbelievable – she was waiting for h-i-m. He asked her to spend with him his day off, and she agreed. Now he was late – and she had been waiting patiently! Maybe 'patiently' is not an appropriate word – she was annoyed and furious – but she had been waiting anyway.

"_Usagi, go home",_ a tiny voice inside her head was the last sparkle of her reason, _"Go home and never let him approach you again. You've already let him get too close. Don't pretend to yourself that you don't know he asked you for a date!"_

Usagi shook her head, trying to push those unwelcome thoughts away.

"Hello", she heard familiar voice.

"Haruka-san!"

"What are you doing here?"

Michiru giggled lightly.

"Haruka, don't you know only couples and pigeons come to the park on a holiday?"

"_Couples! Did she say 'couples'? Please, don't do this to me. We are not a couple, are we?",_ Usagi looked down at her ring, feeling extremely guilty. _"Usagi, take it easy. Just take it easy! Seiya is a friend, right? A friend. You are close friends, nothing more. You like to spend your time with him, but it doesn't make you a couple. If it did, you and Minako would be a couple also, right? And Rei, and Luna. Motoki. Just take it easy."_

"Are you on a date?", Haruka inquired.

"Yes, you are.", Michiru presumed.

"Well", Usagi smiled with embarrassment and blushed, "Seiya asked me to go somewhere today..."

"Seiya?", Haruka frowned, "Did he ask you for a date?"

"_I don't want to hear that "D" word anymore!",_ Usagi cried to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usagi and Seiya were riding Ferris wheel. The scenery was impressive. They could see all the city lit by the setting sun. But Seiya wasn't looking at it. He didn't take his eyes off Usagi.

"_Alone at last",_ he thought to himself, _"Yet she looks a bit confused. I'm sure she feels guilty, being on a date with another man while her boyfriend is away. I can't get it – why did she come? Maybe that boyfriend is just a mere fable?"_

"_Why is he staring at me like that?",_ Usagi glanced at him, _"I feel a bit nervous."_

"Isn't it a problem if someone takes a picture of us? Like 'A new girlfriend appears', ha ha", she rose her finger, sneering.

"That's fine. I don't mind", he answered softly, seriously.

She sweat dropped, gulping with bewilderment. _"What does he mean? I can't see his eyes because of those damn sunglasses! Is he joking? Or not...? I begin to feel hot!"_

Her cheeks grew slightly red.

"Oh, you indiscriminately choose girls, don't you?", she repeated Haruka's words, trying to avoid danger.

"Who does?", Seiya was dumbfounded. _"You're wrong, Odango. The only one I've chosen is you. I want to know why are you shining so brightly. Even more brightly than my Princess. And besides... I began to like you very much. You're so open, outgoing, honest person... and despite of that there are such a depths of mystery within you that I feel like I've only brushed the surface."_

"I do mind, okay?", Usagi pouted.

"**Your** boyfriend went overseas, right?"

"Right", she saddened, "I write to him every day, but I haven't got a reply from him yet. I know he's very busy with experiments or whatever at the university." _"Two months have passed already and he didn't write. I just can't stand that silence."_

"He sounds like a heartless guy. Is he deceiving you?", Seiya asked softly, watching her reaction.

"No, I don't think so. Mamo-chan is always thinking about me".

She became gloomy. _"IS HE?", _she asked herself, _"Is he really...?"_

"Gomen", Seiya whispered. _"Odango, I don't want you to suffer, but it seems he really forgot about you. You want to avoid reality, but it won't work for too long. The longer you avoid, the more bitter realizing truth is."_

"Cheer up, I'll take you someplace nice, okay?", Seiya winked, rising his finger, "It's a secret."

That secret was a disco. Usagi was amazed, staring at the dancing crowd, listening to the loud, thumping music, watching lights changing their colors quickly.

"Odango, come on!", Seiya called her after exchanging a few words with a guard.

"Yes", she followed him into the room.

Seiya closed the door carefully and turned to her.

She jumped back. _"Not good! Just two of us here... alone... Why did he bring me here?"_

"_Well, why did she redden so furiously?",_ he asked himself, _"She looks really nervous. Anyway I would like something cold to drink."_

He reached for the phone on the wall behind her. She uttered a tiny squeal and crouched down. Then she looked up and saw the phone.

"You want something to drink, don't you?", Seiya asked with astonishment, looking down at her.

"_Uh, easy, easy",_ Usagi sighed with relief, _"Well, he only reached for the phone..."_

Seiya knelt down before her, smiling wickedly._"I didn't know she is so shy! She's red all over now and her hands are shaking. Really cute!"_

"Why are you so nervous? Is it your first time?", he whispered to Usagi.

Her heartbeat stopped. She sweat dropped. Her face grew bloody red. _"Oh-my-God-oh-my-God-oh-my-God" _she repeated along with her hammering heartbeat._ "First time? First time? What does he mean!"_

"_I'm sure she suspects me to think of something dirty. Why doesn't she resist? Why doesn't she call me hentai and kick my ass? Until she does I want to continue that game."_ Seiya moved nearer.

"Don't worry, I'll lead. I'm sure you'll enjoy it", he went on with a mischievous grin.

Usagi's jaw dropped. _"Remember Mamoru, Mamoru, Mamoru..."_ She just stared at Seiya's face without blinking, watching him slowly getting closer... and closer... _"God, who is Mamoru? I can't remember! I just feel like being carried away by the unknown river. Although I don't know where it drives me, I enjoy every moment of that journey. I just want to look into those blue eyes. Blue as the depths of the river washing me away and away from my usual self... Someone help me before I'm completely drowned!"_

Seiya was so near he could feel Usagi's hot gasps on his cheeks. And then he realized that it wasn't a game at all. His heart was pounding loudly, his hands were trembling and wet from nervousness, his voice caught in his throat, his eyes slipping down to her invitingly parted lips.

He brushed them with one single fleeting kiss.

They both shivered from pleasure. Seiya clenched his fists and struggled not to continue. He was aware that he just kissed another man's fiancee. _"Baka! What have you done! How could you lose your self-control so far!"_

Usagi was sitting still with her eyes half-shut, gulping loudly. Her head was spinning, her lips throbbing. She refused thinking of anything, just breathing in that marvelous scent of olive tree.

"Odango, I'm so sorry", Seiya muttered, lowering his gaze. _"I hope you'll not hate me for what I've done. I just couldn't stop myself."_ Suddenly he felt tears building in his eyes. He held them back and grabbed her small, lithe palm. "Please forgive me. Let's go dancing."

Usagi got up and followed Seiya to the dance floor._"I'll be cursed forever. I think I'm falling in love with him. And, thinking of that... Who was Mamoru?"_

"_Odango, I realized I've fallen in love with you. You'll never know how deeply you've touched my soul. What a pain to know that you'll never be mine..."_

**To Be Continued**


	2. The golden crescent nugget

Usagi was cleaning her house up with all her might. She was expecting a guest. Very special guest. Namely Seiya.

"_This is the first time from that 'date' when we are alone"_, she thought to herself, looking into the mirror and making her usual odangos. Then she gazed into her own eyes reflecting in the mirror. _"Baka Usagi. Cheater. Traitor. Say it to yourself. You hope for the continuation, don't you? You're hopeless. That one kiss made you feel like you've never felt before even though Mamoru had kissed you hundred times."_

She went downstairs and started to clean up the hall, still thinking. _"I thought that everything I felt towards Seiya was friendship. Warm, safe, good, chaste feeling. He appeared to be the kindred spirit. He was protecting me, supporting me, believing in me, caring about me, comforting me. Really great friend of mine. Well, it didn't change. It just grew bigger. I want him to hold me tight, to smile at me with that teasing way and call me 'Odango', I want to be enchanted by his sweet scent, I want to follow those sparkling, deep, fierce eyes to the end of the world, and, yes, I want to share another kiss so badly..."_

She heard knocking. She dashed towards the door, but stumbled and fell down. The door opened and Seiya went inside.

"Odango, what were you doing?", he inquired, obviously startled by the view: her lying down on the floor in front of him.

"Hi", she grinned with confusion.

She led him to her room and went to the kitchen to make some tea. He watched her room with an interest and then he noticed the photo. There was a couple on the picture: tall handsome guy with a light smile on his face and grinning Usagi, clinging tightly onto guy's arm. Seiya could recognize guy's face despite the fact he saw Mamoru only once. _"So this is him. No doubt she seems to be extremely happy with him. Why did he leave her?"_

He furrowed his brow and put the picture of Usagi and Mamoru down.

"Don't make her sad", he growled. _"Forgive me Odango, but I'm gonna eradicate him from your head. I can't wait any longer. The time when our Princess appears is near. My time is very short. I just can't put my love aside."_

"Here you are", Usagi brought two pieces of cake and two cups of tea, "Which cake would you like? Shortcake or Mont Blanc?"

"Whichever".

"Don't be indecisive, Seiya! It's not like you!", she frowned.

"To be honest, I have something to say just between us", he started, "Will you listen to me?"

"_Oh God, here it comes, the biggest disaster of my life"_, she thought, _"What should I say?"_

"Yes", she nodded eagerly.

"Well, I... Odango, I am..." His face stopped only a few inches in front of her face.

"Well, actually... it might not be good.", she jumped back, blushing slightly. _"It might be not good if you kiss me again. This time it wouldn't be so easy to stop."_

"Why? We promised not to keep secrets, didn't we?"

"That's true, but...", her heart pounded like a hammer, "But I didn't me--"

Suddenly a cake flew straight into Seiya's face.

"Chibichibi...", they heard a childish voice.

"_Shit!", _Usagi thought. She took care of Chibichibi while Seiya was having a shower, washing the sticky cake off. _"Why is she here? She disturbs such an important thing!"_

Then a door bell rang. Usagi went downstairs and opened the door. All of her friends were standing there, grinning.

"Hi, Usagi-chan!"

"Where is he?", Rei inquired suspiciously.

"What?"

"Seiya! Where is he?"

"Aah, that is your target", Usagi snorted. Then she heard Seiya's voice.

"Odango! Please let me use some clothes! My shirt and pants are all sticky from the cake!"

Seiya went out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Usagi almost fell down. Her jaw dropped to her knees. _"He walks around my house almost stark naked! What is he thinking of? And... what the girls are thinking of at the moment?"_

Chibichibi jumped up and ran towards Seiya.

"It's Chibichibi's!" - she exclaimed, trying to pull the towel away.

"_Yes, the biggest disaster of my life has already come",_ Usagi thought, staring at her raven-haired sweetheart who ran away back into the bathroom. _"I'm sure I won't be sleeping soundly that night. He looks... just like wow."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonoko Ijuhin finished her little speech and went on her way, leaving Usagi mad. _"What did she say? That I'm not befitting Seiya? Maybe Sonoko's really gorgeous and skilled in softball, but it doesn't give her a right to call other girls 'monkey'! Anyway, if Seiya continues that stuff, Rei and the others will realize the truth! I won't be able to pretend any more that he is just a friend of mine. It went too far already!"_

"Listen to me!", Usagi shouted at Seiya.

"What?"

"I'm not dating you!"

"_Well, not yet.", _Seiya thought, _"I hope it will change soon."_

Minako and Rei leapt up.

"This is good chance for us!"

"What?"

"Even if you try real hard, you cannot win anyway!", Minako smirked.

"How rude!", Usagi started to grow angry.

"That means you'll have to say goodbye to Seiya-kun...", Makoto sighed, her cheeks blushed with delight.

Usagi frowned. _"Say goodbye to Seiya? __N-e-v-e-r! Whatever they could think, I won't give him up!"_

"Of course after that we'll take care of him!" all her friends nodded with content, apparently dreaming about possibilities of that situation.

"You guys...", Usagi snarled, clenching her fist threateningly. _"Do you think you can steal him away from me so easily? No way!"_

"_I can see the plot now. Her friends want to keep her away from me.", _Seiya thought, _"This is why I couldn't win her heart yet. I have to push a little stronger..."_

"Odango!", he exclaimed.

"What!"

"Let's show them our love-love power!", he winked and raised his thumb.

"Love-love...?", Usagi was dumbfounded. _"I would like to, but they gonna kill me!",_ she thought, watching her friends' faces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usagi went upstairs, pushed by the stewardess. _"Why doesn't she believe me that we'll be in danger if the plane takes off? I'm sure Aluminum Siren is hanging around, maybe even hiding somewhere on the board! All passengers will be in danger! Maybe I should run away? Maybe Siren will chase after me and I rescue the people in that way?"_

They reached the second board and Usagi saw Seiya sitting comfortably in his seat. He looked relaxed and enjoying himself. Her heart beat faster. _"I can't leave him here! I must protect him even with my own life! I'll never forgive myself if something happens to him because of me!"_

Her thoughts' subject noticed her.

"Odango? ', his eyes widened, "What are you doing here?"

"_I have to convince him.",_ Usagi decided.

"Seiya, please cancel this event!", she pleaded heartily, "We're in danger!"

Yaten rolled his eyes disdainfully.

"What are you talking about?", Seiya inquired, "Besides, how did you get the ticket?"

"On the ticket... Anyway, you shouldn't take off! Because this..."

"Why don't you take a seat?", Yaten interjected, "We're moving already."

Usagi looked through the window. She could see the lights of the airport disappearing down while the plane was rising higher.

"Oh no!", she collapsed, wringing her hands. _"What should I do?"_

Seiya examined her face. She was really concerned, her eyes darkened from fear. He stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. She tensed slightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'll protect you if something happens, okay?", he squeezed her shoulder. _"I don't know what is going on, but I'm sure she's truly worried. I have to comfort her"._

He let her take a seat next to the window. She wasn't comforted at all. Her eyes were still wide opened, full of despair, her hands were trembling. She was looking down through the window as if she wanted to make the plane land with her very willpower.

Seiya put his palm onto hers. She quivered and flushed a bit. _"If Siren attacks, I'll transform into Sailor Moon and save them, I have no choice. But... what will he think if he realizes that I am a Sailor Senshi? Won't he push me away? Seiya, I promised not to keep secrets, but..."_

Suddenly Aluminum Siren and three phages invaded into the cabin. Phages threw long ropes, fastening Seiya, Taiki and Yaten to their seats. Usagi jumped up to her feet.

"We're 10000 feet in the air, there's no escape!", Siren laughed with content, "In exchange for the lives of Three Lights and all the passengers, I'll take your Star Seed, Usagi Tsukino! More correctly, Sailor Moon!"

Usagi froze, staring at Siren with eyes wide opened.

"Sailor Moon?", Seiya murmured, "Odango is...?"

Usagi couldn't move. The flood of thoughts was running through her head, making her just hold still and wait for her fate. Siren grasped Usagi's heart-shaped brooch. It dazzled and Siren snapped her hand back, hissing.

"What a power! Yes, this is true Star Seed", she mumbled to herself and aimed at Usagi with her bracelets. "Give it to me!"

"_If I don't do something, Odango will...",_ Seiya reached for his transformation brooch. _"I promised to protect her, did I?"_

"Seiya, don't!", Yaten tried to stop his friend, but it was too late.

Seiya screamed from the bottom of his lungs, tearing the ropes apart.

"Fighter Star Power, make up!"

Usagi gasped with disbelief and looked at Seiya, who all of a sudden transformed into familiar figure of Sailor Star Fighter.

"I told you I'd protect you if something happened", Fighter's eyes were so sad. _"Odango, I know that I promised not to keep secrets. I'm sorry you've learned about me in that way."_

"Seiya is... Star Fighter?" , an astonished whisper came from the entrance. There were Rei, Ami, Makoto and Minako, staring at the scene with unblinking eyes.

"Fool", Yaten growled.

"We have no choice", Taiki shrugged, "We'll die if we do nothing."

"Healer Star Power! Maker Star Power! Make up!", they called in unison.

"What is going on!", Siren's head was spinning, "There's too many, too many! Sailor Stewardess-san, take care of them!"

The phages attacked. Fighter responded with her own attack.

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Run away! Save your lives!", Healer shouted at the girls, who stood totally bewildered with their chins dropped. "We defeat them!"

"No way!", Rei was the first who came to her senses, "Come on girls! Let's transform!"

This time Sailor Starlights' chins dropped to the floor when they saw transformation pens in the hands of their former friends. The red, orange, blue and green light glittered in the air.

Usagi's head was about to explode._"So this powerful, alien Sailor Star Fighter, hated by Outer Senshi so much, is my Seiya... This Senshi I wanted to make friends with is already my friend... even more than a friend..."_

"Usagi!", Sailor Mars called, "Henshin yo!"

Siren was shrieking with fright, sitting on the floor.

Usagi grabbed her golden brooch, meeting Fighter's gaze. _"Seiya, please forgive me..."_

"Moon Eternal, make up!"

"_I can understand every thing now"._ Fighter watched Usagi surrounded by the flood of white soft feathers. The golden crescent appeared on her forehead, _"I can see why she attracted me from the first time so strongly. Finally she revealed the origin of her unusual, mighty shine. No doubt she is the most powerful Senshi I have ever met. She has the power to heal, the power which can compare to our Princess' abilities, maybe she could even heal the wounds our planet got... Odango, my beloved Odango... I suspected you of being the one from Sailor Moon's team, but I would never thought that you're Sailor Moon yourself. Why does this have to be like that?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three Lights and the DJ walked into the studio. Usagi's heart raced seeing familiar red suit. They sat down and Jack asked Seiya to read the letter while the requested song was played.

Seiya examined the audience carefully. _"I can sense her. I'm sure she's near. Since I've learned about her I can sense without any doubt that brilliant, unique energy." _

His eyes met Usagi's face.

"_He noticed me! Maybe I'll be able to talk with him after the program. Please, may he let me exchange just few words! I have to know his reasons. I have to apologize that I kept my Sailor Moon identity in secret in spite of fact we promised not to keep secrets."_

"Please, would you read the letter?" DJ repeated.

"Seiya!" Yaten growled at his friend, trying to interfere that exchange of gazes. Taiki glared at Usagi with a threat written in his eyes. _"Why did she come? She's always hanging around Seiya, despite of fact she is engaged. What an impure girl."_

"_Sailor Moon",_ Yaten thought, _"Will she attempt again to make us work together? Foolish, clumsy one! She's pulling Fighter out from our mission, sticking her nose into our affairs. We have got to teach her a lesson once and for all!"_

Usagi was aware of that unspoken menaces. They made her heart hurt, but she decided to complete her purpose.

Seiya took a letter, but his eyes were fixed on Usagi. "Pen name "Light from a star" requests the song 'Shooting Star'", he read.

DJ scattered the pile of leafs.

"Do we have such a letter?",

"To 'Light from a star'..." - Seiya repeated, hypnotising Usagi by his voice.

She found herself somewhere strange, where there was only Seiya left in front of her, gazing at her calmly, smiling softly, while his song was resounding in the background.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you", he started, "I didn't mean to deceive you."

"_It's my fault that you couldn't reveal the truth. I'm so sorry",_ Usagi thought, _"Seiya, why don't you want to join my team? Why do you insist on us being completely separated? Don't you think we can defeat Galaxia definitely if we work together?"_

"I can't tell you the details, but I think we can get to know each other, someday...", he continued. _"Odango, I want to confess you everything, but I can't betray Healer and Maker..."_

"I'm sorry that I can't understand your situation. Someday we can talk about the truth. I can believe you, can't I?", she answered, drowning into his eyes. _"Seiya, oh, Seiya, why it appeared to be so twisted? I can feel we're dividing farther and farther... You're being blown away from me by the fate, the same fate that has brought us together... Please don't leave me..."_

Then the connection was broken.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sailor Tin Nyanko aimed her top secret weapon at Sailor Moon's back.

"Stupid Crow", she muttered to herself, "Why don't you attack from behind your enemy's back? Maybe you would succeed at last!"

The paw-shaped muzzle began to glisten as if it was concentrating its energy.

Sailor Moon had felt something terrible was about to happen and glanced back. In the same time Nyanko had shot. The gleam of light dashed towards Moon.

"Odango!" - a scream pierced through everyone's ears.

Seiya came running frantically and sheltered Sailor Moon with his own body. He was struck hard, lost his consciousness and collapsed onto her. The blood trickled down his forehead.

"Seiya! S-e-i-y-a! Wake up!", Usagi cried desperately. _"You can't die! Don't do this to me! Don't leave me!"_

Yaten and Taiki appeared. They transformed into their Senshi forms and attacked Nyanko and Crow. Two hostile Senshi escaped. Healer turned to Sailor Moon.

"Take your hands off!", she exclaimed with anger, "I said take your hands off! Don't touch him! He got injured because of you!"

Maker approached and picked Seiya up. Usagi gazed at her with desperate eyes. _"Please, don't take him away from me!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, you can't see him...", Makoto said with compassion.

"Yes...", Usagi nodded sadly in agreement.

They were gathered in Hikawa Shrine, discussing Usagi's attempt to apologize Seiya.

"Come on, cheer up Usagi!", Rei touched her friend's shoulder, "Of course you'll see him!"

"Yes...", Usagi uttered unconvincingly. _"I hope you're right, Rei-chan. I must see him. I have to apologize properly! To protect me, Seiya was ready to sacrifice his life... Why?"_

"That's not true!", they heard Michiru's cold voice, "He said he won't see you anymore!"

Those words echoed in Usagi's mind. _"... he won't see you anymore... he won't see you anymore... he won't see you anymore..."_

She jumped up and approached Outer Senshi.

"Did you see Seiya? What did you tell them?"

"Listen", Haruka put her hands into pockets, "You shouldn't get involved with them."

Usagi clenched her fists.

"You told them not to see me, didn't you? You're all terrible! Everybody has decided the situation... that's terrible!", she was trembling all over, her eyes darkened from grief. _"Do you think you can keep me away from him? You underestimate me! Anyway I begin to hate you all... You've just decided what is good for me and you don't listen to me at all. And you call yourselves my friends!"_

"Don't stick your nose in!", she burst out with rage.

Her guardians looked at her with blank eyes.

"_What have I done? If they realize that I'm in love with him, they'll definitely separate us. I can't let this happen!"_

She lowered her head.

"Gomen... I've said too much...", she murmured.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I want to see her..."

Seiya was shuffling towards Ferris wheel. His head was aching badly from the wound and he could barely stand. _"I promised not to see her again... but I just can't! Why don't they understand? I must see her!"_

"Seiya!", afamiliar slim figure ran towards him.

"Odango...", he whispered and fell down to his knees with a moan.

She knelt before him and supported him.

"Are you okay?" - she inquired with care. _"Seiya, you should lie in bed! You were badly wounded! However, it's wonderful to embrace you like that..."_

Suddenly they heard a strange noise. A phage appeared in front of them. Seiya took out his golden star-shaped brooch.

"Don't, you're injured!", Usagi interfered, "I'll handle this!"

She transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. Then the phage attacked. They were thrown away and Seiya fainted.

"If this keeps up, Seiya will...", Usagi's thought was interrupted by another attack. She covered Seiya with her body and was badly struck.

"World Shaking!", she heard familiar attack. The phage has been much weakened.

"Uranus!", Usagi beamed, "Thank you! You've come here to help us!"

"Don't misunderstand! I didn't come here to help him!", Uranus glared at Seiya, who regained his consciousness.

"_If I wasn't wounded, I would show you Fighter's power!",_ he growled to Uranus, glaring aside, _"I don't need your help!"_

Sailor Moon made her "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" at phage and it was healed and turned back to normal.

Senshi detransformed and then Yaten and Taiki appeared. They helped Seiya to get up.

"You promised not to see her anymore!", Setsuna reproached.

"She came to see Seiya!", Yaten stated furiously.

"That's right... I came...", Usagi admitted shyly.

"Anyway, we'll protect our planet. We don't need your help", Haruka remarked.

"Please do so. We'd be better off the way. Bye!", Taiki sneered.

Three Lights took their injured friend between them and were about to leave.

"Odango...", Seiya managed to glance back.

"What?", she stepped forward.

"Thank you for your time today", he smiled at her brightly. Her heart thumped.

"Seiya!", she jumped up, not concerning about her Senshi's nor Three Lights' reasons. _"If I let you go now, we'll never see each other again! They'll make sure we won't! I have to learn more! About your planet, about your Princess, about everything! It is me who should thank for your time today! Because of me you forced yourself to sing your song and you fainted on the stage!"_

Haruka grasped Usagi's wrist and made her stop. Usagi watched Three Lights' pace with her heart breaking. _"Seiya, is this farewell? Is this our destiny? To be parted by people who call themselves our friends? It's so bitter I can barely stand it..."_, she held back the tears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usagi was sitting in her room, preparing her outfit for school festival. "Shooting Star" was playing quietly on the CD-player. She wasn't aware that Seiya was standing in front of her house, reproaching himself for coming there. Suddenly she noticed something by the corner of her eye. She turned her head.

"What was that? A butterfly?"

It was a red butterfly indeed. It flew towards the window as if it wanted to guide her. It reached the window pane and disappeared. Usagi went out to the balcony.

"Who's there?", she inquired, seeing the strange figure standing still down there.

"Hi!", Seiya smiled at her.

She grew hot.

"Seiya! Just a second! I'll be right down!" _"I have so many things to tell you! Please listen to me!"_

"That's all right. I'm just happy to see your face", Seiya stopped her. _"It has to be satisfying enough for me – just to see you. I know you have your boyfriend. I am similar to him and this is why you confused me with him. I don't want to be the substitute. I understood you started to like me only because you managed to found him within me. But I am myself and I want to be liked for who I am. Besides, we have our duties as Sailor Senshi. There are just too many obstacles for us."_

"_So you don't want me to talk with you? I wonder why. I began to believe there is something between us... but maybe I was wrong?",_ Usagi thought.

"Guys are called Peeping Tom when you come to see pretty girl's room at night", she teased.

"Talkative as always", Seiya giggled, "Nice to see you. Bye!"

"Seiya!", Usagi leant over the balustrade, "Next Sunday we're having a school festival! I know you're busy but if you can visit us it'll make everyone happy!" _"Me in particular."_

"Chibi...", the pink-haired sleepy girl clung onto Usagi's arm.

"Gomen? Did I wake you up?", Usagi rocked the girl, who immediately fell asleep.

"I'll go..." - Seiya started.

Usagi glanced at him.

"... to the festival."

Her eyes widened with delight and she grinned happily.

"Honto?"

"Hai", he nodded. _"Have I ever been able to refuse your requests?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The red rose...

It was still here, stuck between the rooftop's slabs. Usagi was staring at it with disbelief, wishing that it wasn't reality. Nyanko had run away and there was only Fighter along. She detransformed and came nearer.

The sky was as cloudy and dark as Usagi's thoughts. It started to rain along with an onslaught of tears which were pushing themselves out.

"When I think about it... I'm not good at enduring things...", she started, "For example, even if I decide to work on my work today, I easily lose myself and start eating snacks until I'm full and sleepy..." Her hands began to quiver, trying to hold back the oncoming burst of her choked emotions. "Actually I often sleep after that... I thought that I have a strong will to go on..." She sniffed, her cheeks reddened, her eyes filled with tears. "But when I saw the rose, I remembered everything! I remembered him!", she howled.

"Odango...", Seiya whispered.

"_After I managed to forget... After I fell for another... I remembered everything! I realized how pitiful traitor I am! I couldn't even bear a few months without Mamoru... The girls despise me for sure, impossible that they didn't realize the truth about me and Seiya! What have I done to them? What have I done to Mamoru? What have I done to Chibiusa?"_

"Even though I can't hear his voice except on answering machine and I haven't receive any letters, I thought it was okay... I could survive just by myself... but...", she fell down to her knees, sobbing heartrendingly, "I just can't stand being by myself! I want to see him! I want to see you, Mamoru!"

"_Mamoru, your quick return is the only chance to get our ordinary life back! I can't fight myself no longer! All the barriers I set between Seiya and myself fell down! I am ready to surrender myself to him!"_

Seiya furrowed his brow. _"Come on",_ he thought to himself, _"Just do it. Make the thing clear once and for all. Maybe that ruins everything... but it has to be said at last."_

He knelt down before Usagi, putting his hands on her shoulders. She rose her head and two pools of despair and loneliness absorbed him completely.

"Am I not good enough?", Seiya asked with racing heart.

Usagi's eyes widened with shock, her cheeks grew purple.

"Am I not good enough?" he repeated quietly, squeezing her arms lightly.

"_What does he mean? Is he offering himself honestly? I don't understand! Does that mean that he loves me? Is this the answer to all my questions?"_

The rain got heavier. Rei approached the two.

"Come on, Usagi-chan", she demanded slightly, "You're soaking wet. You'll catch a cold. Please come with me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei entered Usagi's room. It was evening and Usagi was already wearing her nightdress, preparing to go to bed.

"Usagi-chan, we have to talk", Rei demanded.

"What about?"

"Seiya."

Usagi nodded slowly, glancing at her friend with sorrow.

"What are you going to do, Usagi?", Rei continued, "Obviously Seiya is in love with you. Do you want to break his heart? You must stop that until it's too late!"

Usagi remained silent, staring at the moonlight looking in through the window.

"Usagi, listen to me! You have Mamoru, right? Why did you let Seiya approach you? You're already taken, aren't you? You shouldn't be after another man!"

"Well...", the answer came slowly, "I wonder if Mamoru's university studies and research are going well... I'm pretty sure he has a lot of friends there... I hope he isn't sick... "

"What are you talking about? You've kept in in touch, right?"

"No", Usagi shook her head, "I haven't got any replies..."

"Since when?"

"Since the beginning."

Rei stepped backward.  
"Why did you keep something like that to yourself?", she shouted desperately.

There was no reply. Usagi played absent-mindedly with the ring on her finger – slipping the finger into the ring and then out, in and out, in and out.

"Usagi-chan... What are you going to do...? Will you break your promise to Mamoru? You know you can't. Your future is already certain and it has nothing to do with Seiya, right?", Rei asked softly.

Usagi sat on her bed, staring at the floor. She pressed her clasped hands against her chest. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Rei-chan, it's not my fault, truly! I couldn't help anything! I've forced myself to ignore my feelings, but it didn't work!"

"What do you mean? Do you... love Seiya?"

Usagi closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yes", she stated simply.

Rei sat next to Usagi.

"Well, I've had the sense of that. It's not such a big surprise. But I hoped you'll manage not to let him in."

"I'm sorry, Rei. Are you mad?"

"I am, but it doesn't solve any problems, does it?"

"Rei-chan, I need your advice. What should I do?", Usagi pleaded.

Rei rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"You know, your future is decided. That means that even if you talk openly with Seiya and express your feelings, you'll be parted. Maybe it will be better to keep your feelings secret? Anyway after defeating Galaxia he will go back home with his Princess, won't he?"

"_I was afraid you say that, Rei. But you don't know that it's too late to keep my feelings secret after I realized how he feels about me . It would be easier to keep a fire secret."_

"Tell me, Usagi", Rei teased with a wink, "Don't you mind that he's a girl?"

"Nani? Seiya is not a girl!", Usagi's eyes widened and she blushed.

"Well, Seiya is not, but Fighter is!"

There was no response.

"Huh, you've always liked two-gendered people, ne!", Rei slapped her friend at her shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"Haruka, for example", Rei laughed devilishly.

"Haruka is a girl!", Usagi protested.

"But when you've met her for first time, you thought she was a guy! And you almost fell for her! And after you realized the truth, you were after her even more!", Rei stuck her tongue out, "Don't tell me I'm wrong, I know you better than anyone!"

"Rei-chan, please stop!", Usagi begged.

"So I am right!"

"Well, I don't mind him being a girl, okay?"

"I knew you would say that!"

**To Be Continued**


	3. Together

Seiya with his friends were making ready for their last concert. They had new purpose: to call the Light of Hope to appear and erase Galaxia. _"Odango, will you be there watching us? Even if you won't, I'll pretend to myself that you're there and I'll sing my song for you, only for you. I've never been trapped in between mission and love like that. Maybe it would be better for you not to know how deeply you're engraved within my heart. You'd be very sorrowful, but you couldn't help it..."_

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"It's open!", Yaten cried.

The door opened and Usagi went in. Her face was pale, her eyes uncertain. Behind her Haruka and Michiru stopped, observing her carefully with severe faces.

"Odango...", Seiya whispered, _"What are you doing here? Did you come to extinguish my hopes definitely?"_

"Good luck in your final concert...", Usagi stuttered with trembling voice, "I..."

"Excuse me, but would you please leave us for a while?", Seiya interjected.

"Seiya...", Yaten growled. His friend glared at him.

"I want to talk with her alone", he remarked. _"This is my last chance to express my feelings. After that concert Seiya Kou will surely die, only Fighter survives."_

"Five minutes", Haruka grabbed Michiru's waist and they went outside.

"Us too", Kakyuu followed them, spreading the sweet fragrance of olive tree.

"Princess...!", Yaten mumbled with discontent, but went out as well.

The two were alone at last.

"Yesterday I really meant that.", Seiya started, "I fell in love with you without realizing it."

"Seiya...", Usagi clasped her palms together, "Actually... I..."

He leant forward, making her blush slightly.

"I'll carry you off after the concert...", he whispered straight into her ear, "I'm joking, but I don't want you to feel bad because I'm in a one-sided love. I wanted to tell you my feelings because Seiya's time is short. I hope you'll get together with your boyfriend soon."

"_Seiya, you don't understand anything!"_

"I wish I could have met you earlier...", his eyes were so mournful. He leant over as if he wanted to kiss her. Usagi's blush deepened.

They heard a loud knock on the door.

"Your time's up!", Haruka shouted, "Usagi, we'll walk you home!"

Seiya stepped through the door.

"No!", Usagi grabbed his hand, "Seiya, didn't you get it? Actually I..."

The door opened with a slam. Haruka entered and caught Usagi possessively. "Let's go."

"Odango!", Seiya exclaimed, "Wait!"

"Stay away!", Haruka threatened.

When two Earth Senshi disappeared, escorting their Princess, Seiya realized something.

"_Fuck!",_ he screamed at himself, _"Fuck!"_

He summoned back the vision once again.

Yes, he was sure. Usagi wasn't wearing her ring anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The final concert of Three Lights was broadcast on the radio. Usagi listened to it with light switched off. The room was lit by the pale glow of one single candle.

Tears were slowly pouring down her face. Every line of the song resounded in her heart. In her memory she enjoyed again and again all the moments she had with Seiya, totally lost in her own dreamworld. She massaged her finger continuously, knowing she will never put her ring on again. _"Maybe this is the best. We come from totally different worlds. It was a mere coincidence that we met each other even though I thought it was destiny. Even if I won't see him again I'll cherish those memories in my heart. He probably moves from Earth since he found his Princess. This is the best..."_ Her pillow was wet from tears. _"Anyway there it will be a wall forever between me and my guardians. I got it at last – we can't understand each other. They want only fight, not to make friends. I'm not that strong. I just can't stand by myself."_

After an hour the concert was over. Usagi took a shower and put on her new dress. She sat by the window and began to dream again.

Luna went into the room.

"Usagi-chan?", she asked anxiously, "What's wrong?"

Usagi looked at her with blurry eyes.

"Ah, Luna, that's you... Aren't you supposed to be with Artemis?"

"What are you saying?"

"I thought he had said he has something important to discuss with you. About the enemy."

"That jerk", Luna made for the door, "He apparently forgot. I'll teach him a lesson", she went downstairs.

"_I am crazy. I'm going to destroy everything", _Usagi looked at the clock. It was half past eleven. Her family was soundly asleep. _"What do you think Usagi? That he really comes and carries you off? No way. They won't let him."_

She heard the sound of car's engine. Her heart throbbed. She looked through the curtains.

The car stopped on the other side of the street and the driver went out. She knew that car pretty well, especially the shooting star labeled on both sides. The midnight haired driver leant against the car and rose his gaze to her window as if he was waiting.

Usagi stepped back and stumbled, with her knees turning into melted butter. _"Hold on, Usagi! You've already made it up, right? Now you should only face the consequences."_

She sneaked out of the house and went across the street. The man stepped towards her and hugged her tightly, burying his face into her silky hair.

"Odango..."

After the moment he grasped her hand and caressed it with his fingers as if he has been checking that the ring wasn't still there.

He opened the door to let her in, sat at the steering wheel and started the engine. They went on their way.

"I didn't know you can drive, Seiya...", she smiled shyly.

"In fact I don't have a driving license, but I don't mind", he grinned, "To steal you away I could even pilot a space shuttle."

She flushed.

"Where are we going?"

"I have no idea", he shrugged, "Is there a place you want us to go?"

Usagi shook her head. "Let's just drive where the road leads us."

"Okay", he speeded up.

They just enjoyed their journey, not talking, just occasionally smiling at each other. Usagi opened the window and waved her hand on the wind. The night air was so cold she quickly stopped that. The speed carried away all their concerns, all problems. All what was left was the sweet feeling of being together at last, with no spying eyes behind them, no growling friends, no reprimands, no fights, no duties to fulfill.

"Ne, Seiya... how did you manage to escape from your friends?", Usagi inquired.

"I told I'm going to the bathroom", he winked playfully.

She giggled lightly, but after the moment that giggle changed into wholehearted laughter. Usagi felt like she hasn't been laughing like that from ages. She laughed and laughed until the teardrops rolled down her face. Suddenly the laughter turned into cry.

"Why don't they understand?", she whispered, "Why?"

"I wish I knew", Seiya shook his head, "They have their own reasons for sure. Besides, we don't understand them too."

"Yes...", she nodded. "But, Seiya, tell me what are we going to do?"

"Well, you know, we're going to Las Vegas to marry! I am so rich I think you won't be resisting too long", he joked. "To be serious, I don't know. I just wanted to see you again, that's all. I wanted to see you without any bodyguards behind the door, giving us only five minutes. And... to be honest...", he gulped, "I must know why you are not wearing your ring any longer."

Usagi looked down at her palm. The beautiful heart-shaped ring decorated with zircons was lying abandoned on her desk at the moment. Her gaze went back to Seiya's face, who was obviously waiting for the answer.

"I... I fell in love... with you."

Seiya stared at her with his mouth opened until she screamed.

"Look out!"

They almost crashed into another car.

"Seiya, you're going to kill us!", Usagi writhed on her seat. "Please stop!"

"We're going to stop anyway", Seiya muttered, "Your tomboy Senshi with her girlfriend is chasing us."

Usagi looked back and saw familiar sports car.

"Well", she collapsed into the seat, "You're right. It is impossible to escape Haruka's pursuit when she's driving."

They reached a small car park near the road and stopped. After just few minutes Haruka's car appeared with a screech. Haruka and Michiru got out.

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san, good evening", Usagi greeted them politely.

"Go aside, Princess, I have a business with that asshole", Haruka clenched her fists, "What he has done was unforgivable. He has to pay for that."

Michiru gripped Usagi's hand and tried to pull her away.

"Please, let me explain", Usagi begged.

"I don't want to fight", Seiya added, "We need to talk."

"You prick", Haruka's eyes narrowed, "Just fuck off."

She threw her transformation pen up. "Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Don't!", Usagi snatched.

Seiya didn't transform in spite of fact he could barely stand Haruka's insults.

"I want to talk", he repeated.

"World Shaking!" - Uranus flung the golden ball of energy straight into her black haired opponent.

"No!"

Usagi finally escaped Michiru's grasp and threw herself ahead to block Uranus' attack. It hit her body with an enormous power. Usagi screamed shrilly and fell down, losing her consciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seiya rushed into Three Lights' apartment, carrying fainted Usagi. He put her onto the sofa and brushed her hair aside of her face, whispering her dear name. There was no reply.

"Princess", he rose his gaze to Kakyuu, "Please... help me..."

"Where have you been?" Yaten inquired harshly, "What's going on? Taiki had to go to search for you!"

"She was struck by the attack of her Senshi", Seiya knelt down next to the sofa, "I'll explain everything later."

"Why do you care about her? You should just let her guardians take care of her."

Kakyuu sat down and moved her hands along Usagi's body.

"She was badly hit, but I think she'll be okay. Healer, please help me."

Yaten pouted and gazed aside.

"Princess, don't ask me for that. I'll do everything for you except that one thing. And you should kick his ass since he returned. He's a mere traitor."

The door slammed against the wall and Uranus invaded inside with her inseparable companion, Neptune.

"Get out of here!", Yaten stepped in their way, "Don't allow yourself just to get in!"

"Get out of my way", Uranus was serious, "I'm going to take my Princess with me."

"And who is going to heal her?", Seiya was angry at Uranus' stubborness, "Let her stay here until she is healed!"

Kakyuu looked up.

"Healer, please..."

Yaten rolled his eyes and placed himself next to her. He started chanting in Kinmoku's ancient language.

"Okay we'll wait", Neptune elbowed her unruly lover, "Uranus, your job is to get all the girls here in ahalf an hour."

Uranus glared at her, but nodded in agreement and ran out. Neptune approached the two attempting to save the Moon Princess with their powers.

"How is she?"

Seiya glanced at her distrustfully.

"Princess says that Odango will be alright."

"I'm glad", Neptune sighed with relief, "Uranus' assault was pretty hard."

She opened her communicator and called all the girls. In half an hour Haruka brought all the team to Starlights' headquarters. At last Taiki appeared and his jaw dropped to the floor, seeing the bleak view: the unscouncious Usagi lying on the sofa with Kakyuu and Healer treating her, around them the crowd of Earth Senshi wringing their hands and crying, grievous Seiya standing near, lost in thoughts, and close to the door, Outer Senshi sunk in quiet conversation.

Suddenly everyone froze when Usagi gave a little moan.

"Usagi-chan!", Minako watered her friend's dress with tears. "Yokatta!"

"Good work, Healer", Kakyuu smiled to her Senshi with praise.

Usagi weakly moved her hand.

"Seiya...", she whispered.

He pushed everyone aside and knelt down, grabbing her hand.

"Are you... alright?", she stuttered.

"Of course I am, baka! Thanks to you! Never do it again, do you hear me!", he squeezed her hand, "I'm begging you!"

Tears escaped his eyes. He wiped them quickly.

"You know I had to...", she stroked his locks, "Seiya, I can't lose you..."

He leant over her and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him nearer, kissing him back with all her might, her fingers entwined with his hair.

"Seiya! Usagi-chan!", the scream of astonishment floated up into the air, "What are you doing!"

Haruka stepped forward, willing to punish Seiya for bringing shame on her Princess, but when she learned about Usagi's smile of delight, she froze astounded.

Seiya slowly broke the kiss.

"You see, we are both traitors", he caressed Usagi's cheek with his thumb, his eyes focused on hers.

"Do you think we'll be punished severely?", she smiled sadly.

Yaten approached his friend.

"Seiya!", he shook his arm, "You owe us an explanation!"

"Isn't that obvious?", Seiya looked up at his friend, "Odango and I..."

He was suddenly interrupted by the overwhelming noise coming from all directions. The dark clouds covered the sky and an ear-splitting rumble reverberated.

"At last I found the one who resisted me so long", announced the evil voice.

"Galaxia!", Three Lights shouted in unison.

Everyone transformed into their Senshi forms. The final battle began.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eternal Sailor Moon was staring at the sky, where Galaxia disappeared a moment ago, guiding the Star Seeds to their home planets.

"Everyone... I won...", she whispered, "But I feel so lonely..."

The circle of glimmering Star Seeds slowly gathered around her, turning into dear figures of her friends.

"Mamo-chan!", Usagi exclaimed and tears trickled down her face. "Girls!"

"Usako", Endymion clasped her tightly, "Well done."

She shuddered slightly and moved back, not looking into his eyes. Her wings fluttered and she flew down to Sailor Starlights.

"Fighter, please give me some time. I have to explain them everything."

Fighter touched her hand.

"Of course."

Moon noticed Fighter's gaze slipping down from her face to her naked body. She reddened and detransformed quickly into Usagi. Fighter reddened as well, averting her eyes off.

"Well", Usagi cleared her throat, "It's time for me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She did what!", Minako's mouth was wide opened.

"She broke up with Mamoru", Rei repeated the tenth time.

"But she can't break up with the prince, can she? They are meant to be the future queen and king, so..."

"Maybe they aren't. Maybe the true king of Usagi's heart is Seiya."

"But Chibiusa?"

"She'll be born for sure", Setsuna explained, "Her Star Seed is just waiting for its time to take physical form. Since it is related to Usagi's Star Seed, no doubt Chibiusa will be born from her, even if her father would be Seiya."

"Amazing", Minako started to let the truth in, "So you're saying Usagi and Seiya will be Chibiusa's parents? This is not a dream?"

"No", Rei pinched her friend, "You're not dreaming."

"Ouch!", the blonde hissed.

"Rei-chan, you're suspiciously calm about all of that!", Makoto furrowed her brow.

"Sorry gals", Rei was perplexed, "I didn't tell you but I've learned about Usagi's feelings a time ago."

"Fine", Haruka scoffed, "Are there more surprises hidden here?"

"I know Usagi-chan is very fond of Seiya", Ami stated, "But doesn't she confuse love with a mere fascination?"

Rei shook her head.

"They are coming", she pointed at stairs leading to the shrine, "Look at them and tell me are they friends or lovers?"

Everyone turned their heads to oncoming couple.

"To be honest, Usagi-chan seems to be incredibly happy", Ami admitted, but her eyes were fixed on someone else, who was following Seiya.

Finally the council which was to discuss Usagi and Seiya's affair was at full strength. The guilty couple was a bit unnerved until Rei asked them.

"What are you going to do?"

Usagi gasped, not hearing flames.

"Errmm...", she stuttered, "What do you mean?"

"Are you going to leave Earth?"

"Well", Usagi scratched her head, "We didn't talk about that yet, but I think..."

"You can't", Setsuna interjected, "You're not a mere Senshi, you are a Princess. Even if Neo-Tokio won't happen, you can't just leave. Besides, Seiya has his duties as his Princess' guardian. Until he is released you can't decide on anything."

Everyone's gazes turned to Kakyuu, who was sitting still, lost in thoughts. Seiya knelt down before her and put his hand upon his chest.  
"Princess...", he started.

"Don't!", Yaten snapped with teary eyes, "You can't leave us, asshole! There were always three of us, three guardians, three lights...", he choked.

"...please release me from my duty as your guardian", Seiya continued. Usagi knelt down next to him.

"Please", she bowed to his Princess.

"How can I refuse the one who saved the whole universe?", Kakyuu's smile was so weak, "Are you sure, Fighter?"

"Yes", he nodded, "I request from the bottom of my heart."

"Jerk", Yaten was trembling all over, "Stop him", he pleaded. Taiki squeezed his arm.

"Don't you know Seiya? He always gets what he wants. This is what makes him shine so brightly, isn't it?"

"Fighter, my guardian...", Kakyuu got up, "Thank you for your service. You were the best. From that moment you're free yet you are welcome in Kinmoku kingdom wherever you want to come back."

Usagi wept quietly.

"You can decide on your own now", Kakyuu remarked.

"He always decided on his own", Taiki commented with a snort.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three shooting stars crossed the sky. Seiya and Usagi watched them from the balcony until they vanished in the distance.

"Princess... Maker... Healer... Goodbye", he murmured.

"Seiya", Usagi stroked his arm anxiously, "Don't you regret?"

He looked at her and his eyes sparkled, reflecting his love.

"I will miss them, but as long as you're with me, nothing matters. Besides, I hope you let me visit them someday", he winked. _"I realized I traveled across such a distance just to meet you. From the first Galaxia's blow we were meant to meet, every path we stepped onto was leading us to each other. This is the end of that journey, the most wonderful end I could ever imagine. This is why I am as much happy as I have never been in my life, even if I had to surrender many things to be with you at last."_

"Thank you, Seiya", he heard a dear voice, "I love you so much."

He looked into those blue eyes which enchanted him from the first time. There was such a total devotion in them, a trust, a happiness, a promise of uncountable brilliant moments by her side.

"Odango...", he could barely speak.

Their lips met in so long expected kiss. Its tenderness made them moan, its depth made them shiver, its sweetness made them pant, its fierceness made them yearn for more. "I love you", she groaned while his lips slipped down to her neck, brushing her skin softly, "Seiya, I love you."

"You should prove it, Odango", Seiya grinned devilishly, gripping her waist tighter, "You're trapped now."

She giggled madly and ran away into his apartment. Seiya jumped up and followed her.

"Catch me if you can!", she laughed heartily.

"There will be no mercy if I catch you!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And the raven strands entwine with golden ones.

_**THE END**_

_Kitsune1978_

_October 2006_


End file.
